Saving Emmy
by bookqueen30
Summary: Olivia Benson is working hard to recover from a brutal assault, and when an 8 year old girl turns up needing help, will Olivia find her saviour?
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down as Detective Olivia Benson marched across Central Park, dreading the morning ahead. Why do I have to do this every week?! She thought angrily to herself, I'm fine, I just wish they'd see that. She huffed and nearly didn't notice the little girl, crying with her face in her lap. Olivia quickly took her coat off and wrapped it around the little girls shaking body. The girl flinched and her head shot up. Olivia could see she'd been crying for quite a while.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Olivia. Do you want to tell me why you're crying? It's freezing out here." Olivia said, with her usual soothing tone she used, when talking to children.

The little girl looked up at her with terror in her eyes.

"You can trust me. I work for the police department."

The little girl jumped to her feet, the fear growing her eyes.

"I won't let you take me back, I won't." She screamed and ran off, leaving her pink backpack behind.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your you've left your bag." Olivia sighed and picked up the backpack.

Sod the support group. Olivia thought. This is more important.

She got up and headed back to her car, the rain slowing up a bit. Olivia couldn't help but think about the little girl, out there in this weather. She knew that there were thousands of street children in New York and it broke her heart that they didn't have a safe place to go and whenever she came across one that was as young as the little girl, she just desperately wanted to take them home and look after them. But street kids tended to be scared of adults especially the police, so it was going to take a lot to get the girl to come with her - that's if she could find her. Olivia opened her car and got in, she was planning on going to the squad room to do some digging on the little girl but she knew it would be a long shot. But she couldn't be any older than 9.

Olivia turned her computer on and waited for it to load, she couldn't get the little girl out of her mind. There was something special and different about this one, not one child had made her feel this passionate and determined. She typed her password in and got up the missing persons database. She started by searching missing children in New York,altering the filters to female, between 6 and 10. Nothing useful. She widened her search to national and scrolled down the page, she seemed to be doing this for quite a while until bingo.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted, out loud. everyone in the squad room looked up.

"Sorry" She muttered, and turned her head back to the screen.

MISSING

 **Emma Matthews**

 **8 years old**

 **Missing from Chicago, Illinois**

 **3/01/15**

Olivia stared at the screen, it was unmistakably the little girl she saw IN central park. But she's so tiny, how did she get from Chicago to New York at 8 years old. Olivia thought. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Something awful must have been happening to her.

"Benson." Nick Amaro, another Detective in the SVU shouted. "There's someone here to see you, she said she'd only talk to you."

Olivia glanced down and there was the little girl clutching Nick's arm. So many emotions overwhelmed Olivia as she made her way over to the girl. She took her hand and led her over to one of the rooms they used to interview children. She needed to find out what happened to this little girl, that made her feel like she needed to run away.

Olivia sat down on one of the sofas and patted her hand next to her.

"Do you want to sit down next to me sweetie? Or would you rather sit over there?" Olivia asked, pointing over to the brightly coloured beanbags.

The little girl stared at Olivia with blank eyes, there wasn't any emotion.

"You can talk to me hunny, I won't bite."

"Sorry." The little girl murmured, still standing rooted to the spot. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm Olivia, what's your name?" Olivia asked, just wanting to take the little girl into her arms and hold her.

"Emmy."

Olivia smiled, feeling so many emotions towards the girl.

"How old are you?"

"8"

"Okay hun. What are you doing all alone in New York?"

Olivia knew she needed to get to the bottom of what was happening. Her parents must be missing her, but she wasn't convinced everything was alright at home. This tiny girl wouldn't have ran this far for no reason.

Emmy stared at her with fear in her eyes, she started to cry and ran for the door.

"Emmy, no wait." Olivia shouted, getting to her feet and chasing after her.

"Don't send me back. Don't send me back." Emmy screamed over and over again, sobbing uncontrollably. She tried the door handle but Olivia had locked it earlier to prevent her doing a runner.

"Let me out." Emmy screamed, starting to get hysterical.

"Emmy. Come and sit down here with me." Olivia said, trying to make herself heard over Emmy's sobs.

"No, let me out. Please don't make me go back there. I won't go, I'll just run away again." Emmy desperately kept trying the door handle.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to make you go back anywhere you don't want to."

"You're lying." Emmy cried. "That's what they all say!"

Olivia struggled to know what to do, she needed to stop Emmy getting herself into her a worst state. She needed to get her to trust her. She carefully made her way over to Emmy, knowing touching her could make her worse. But she'd ran out of options.

"Please don't make me go." Emmy screamed, her voice sounded tired and weak. Olivia came down to Emmy's level and touched her shoulder. Emmy jumped and spun round to look at her.

"Please." Emmy said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Olivia held her arms out and Emmy threw herself into Olivia's arms, nuzzling her head into her chest.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to make you go back if you don't want too. But your parents will want to know where you are."

"Please Olivia, they hurt me." Emmy sobbed.

My heart broke into two, I was hoping that wasn't the case, although in my line of work it was more than likely the case.

"Okay sweetie." Olivia whispered, I didn't want to push her into talking too much right now if she wasn't ready. I needed to figure out what to do with her. I knew the state would send her to a children's home and i didn't want that for her but I didn't know if they'd let me take her home with me.

"I need to tell you parents you're safe, ok sweetie. I promise I'm not going to send you back."

"Olivia." Emmy said quietly, looking up at me. "Will you find my real mommy and daddy?"

I looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not my real mommy and daddy. They stole me."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's mind was racing. She didn't know what Emmy had meant, but the little girl had fell asleep before she had time to ask. She'd lay her down on the sofa and placed a blanket on her, and come out to her desk to try and figure out what the hell was going on. She picked up the phone and dialled the number for the Chicago Police Department.

"Hello, Chicago P.D, how can I help?" A voice muttered on the other end.

"Hi. My names Detective Olivia Benson, I'm from New York P.D. I need to speak to the leading officer on the Emma Matthews case." Olivia spoke, her voice sounding tired.

"Sure. I'll just go get him."

The line went dead for a second and Olivia waited, not really knowing how she was going to word this. Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts, a gruff tired voice came on at the other end.

"Hello Detective Benson, Detective Huff here." The man grunted, sounding like he'd just woke up. "You say you have information on Emma Matthews."

"Yes, Detective. Can you tell me a bit more about what happened?" Olivia responded.

"Emma went missing 2 weeks ago, presumed dead. Her parents went to bed, the next morning she was gone. Emma has a habit of running away so we know her. But she's never been gone this long."

"Right. Do you know why she keeps running away?"

"No."

"Have you not thought to try to find out why she keeps running?"

"Of course we have Detective Benson. She's a very reserved little girl, we can't force her to tell us if she doesn't want too." He sighed.

"Right. Well Emma is in New York."

"What?! How did an eight year old girl travel nearly 800 miles?!"

"I have no idea Detective. But she's here. She's told me that her parents hurt her and begged me to not send her back. I work in sex crimes so this is my speciality. I work with children like this everyday."

"Look Detective Benson, I'm sure you're only trying to help but it's not your jurisdiction. How do you know she's telling the truth?"

"She is terrified. I've just spent the last 4 hours with her trying to calm her down. I just thought you should let her parents know that she's safe and i'll get my captain to ring you in the morning. I'm going to speak to social services and get something arranged but I am not letting that poor little girl go back there."

"Keep me updated. I'm on your side, I'll interview the parents and see what they have to say for themselves."

"Oh and Detective Huff, something else she said got me confused. She said they stole her,is she adopted?"

"No, she isn't." Detective Huff said, sounding more and more guilty by the second.

"Might want to ask them about that too."

"Will do." and with that, he put the phone down. Olivia sat back in her chair, massaging her temples. All of a sudden, she heard screaming coming from the room she left Emmy in. She hastily got up and rushed in. Emmy was on the floor thrashing around, she looked like she was trying to get somebody off her.

"Get off me. Get off. I don't like it. Please stop." She screamed.

Olivia got down on her knees and stroked the little girls hair.

"Emmy, Emmy wake up sweetie. It's me, Olivia." Olivia whispered.

"Stop. Please stop."

Olivia gently shook her to try to wake her up.

"Emmy, sweetie."

Emmy's eyes snapped open and she burst into tears, she scooted to the other side of the room and curled up into the foetal position.

"It's okay hunny, you're safe here. No one can hurt you."

Emmy glanced up at Olivia with tear filled eyes and held her arms out to her. Olivia slid across the floor and took the little girl into her arms.

"Sssh, you're safe. I promise."

"Olivia, I lost my backpack. It's got Anya in." Emmy whispered. "I need Anya."

"Whose Anya?" Olivia asked.

"My teddy bear."

"Oh darling, I've got your backpack. You left it when I bumped into you this morning."

Emmy looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." was all she said before she fell back to sleep.

Olivia managed to get a few hours sleep, then decided to call social services and speak to Creagan. Little Emmy was happily playing in the child interview room. She was anxious of the response, and really didn't want this child in a children's home and definitely not going back to Chicago. She dialled the number and waited.

"Hello Mrs Figg here, how may I help?" the woman on the other end of the line said.

"Hi. I'm Detective Benson from New York P.D. I have an eight year old girl here. I was wondering if you could come in and I'll explain the situation, it's a very sensitive case." Olivia replied. What she really meant, is she needed the social worker to listen and if she spoke to her face to face she couldn't slam the phone down. She hoped the social worker would be compassionate.

"Sure. I'll be there in around 2 hours. I've just got another appointment then I'll be straight over."

"Thanks. See you then." Olivia put the phone down. Next person to tackle is the captain, Olivia thought to herself. She decided to check in with Emmy and see if she would tell her anymore information. She went into the room where Emmy was playing and smiled. She wanted nothing more than a child to love and take care of. But she hadn't been blessed with that miracle. She looked at the little girl and wished she were hers. She reminded herself not to get attached, for a start she probably had loving parents out there that were missing her and the tiny little problem of her Captain and the rules of her being a Detective. She could only dream, and knew it were nothing more that. She shook her head and got rid of the trespassing thoughts.

"Hey Emmy, you having fun?" Olivia said, as brightly as she could.

"Yes, thank you. I've drawn you a picture." Emmy replied, beaming up at Olivia. She handed it over and her smile faded. She shuffled her hands in her lap.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, concerned. She glanced down at the picture and screwed her eyebrows up in confusion.

"It's a picture of my real house."

"Oh, do you want to tell me what happened?" Olivia sat down next to Emmy and crossed her legs.

"Well, I was asleep in bed. Me and Anya were having a chat about school. Then I heard shouting." Emmy said, putting her head in her hands.

"So I got up and went to see what was happening. There were red footprints all down the hallway." Emmy started to cry. Olivia kept quiet to let her finish her story.

"Then I went into mommy and daddys room and there was a man holding a gun to my daddy's head. Mommy was covered in blood. Daddy looked at me and told me to look away and that he loved me. Then there was a big bang and daddy was dead."

Olivia looked at Emmy, gobsmacked.

"Oh sweetie." Olivia said, sadly.

"The man scooped me up. I tried to get him off me but he said he would kill me. Then we went away to my new house."

"How long ago did that happen, hunny?"

"I was 5."

"Okay hunny. That's really helpful. You asked me to find your real mommy and daddy though? You do know I can't do that if there dead."

"I know. I was hoping you might be a miracle worker, like those people who can look into the future." Emmy sobbed into her hands. "Please help me find a new home, somebody who will love me."

Olivia nearly started crying but held her tears back. She cupped Emmy's chin in her hands, Emmy looked up at her.

"Will you be my new mommy?"

Olivia sat there, shocked. It made her heart break in two. She'd only been with this girl 24 hours and it seemed Emmy had took a liking to her. It made her even more determined to fight social services so Emmy could stay with her. There was a knock at the door and Olivia saw that the social worker had arrived. Here goes nothing Olivia thought. The social worker entered the room after Olivia gave her the go ahead. Emmy retreated to the corner of the room, terrified.

"You not taking me back!" she shouted, obvious fear in her tone. "It's okay Emmy, she's here to help." Olivia said, trying to calm her.

"Hey sweetie. My name is Mrs Figg and I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Ok?" Mrs Figg said, compassionately.

Emmy slowly nodded and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Shall we talk outside, Detective Benson?" Mrs Figg asked.

"Sure." Olivia replied. She didn't want Emmy to heard this, in case the outcome wasn't what she was hoping. Both women stepped out the room and Emmy went back to her drawing.

"So, explain what's going on Detective Benson." Mrs Figg said.

"Please call me Olivia. Emmy came into the station last night, she screamed at me for 3 hours because she didn't want me to send her home. She's come from Chicago."

"Chicago?! Bloody hell, that's a long way for an eight year old girl?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I rang Chicago P.D and they are investigating her abduction. The parents that reported her missing, aren't her parents."

"Oh poor baby, is that why she ran away?"

"Yeah. She drew me a picture. The abductors murdered her real parents in front of her."

"Oh my god."

"So, Mrs Figg. I was wondering could I take Emmy while all this is being investigated? I feel I could better protect her than a state home." Olivia asked, her legs felt like they wouldn't support her weight, she was that nervous.

"Well, Detective. It's not normally allowed but as long as you pass the investigation on to somebody else, I don't see why it could be a huge problem. I have a huge backlog of kids waiting for foster homes." Mrs Figg looked at Olivia with eyes of concern. They hardly ever allow things like this to happen.

"Thank you so much. Emmy will be over the moon with that."

"I'll just go and clear it with the Captain." Mrs Figg took another glance at little Emmy and walked in the direction of the Captain's office. Olivia walked back into the room that Emmy was in.

"Guess what, sweetie?" She asked Emmy.

"What?" Emmy looked up at Olivia with those beautiful big eyes.

"You're coming home with me, for a little while."

Emmy smiled and ran towards Olivia, her arms outstretched. She nearly knocked Olivia off her feet.

"Thank you, thank you." she screeched over and over again. Olivia hugged little Emmy until she felt Emmy fall to the ground.

"Emmy?!" Olivia cried. She ran to the door, opened it and yelled for help.

"Someone call a bus!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! Thank you for all the support. This is just a short chapter! Please comment and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter Three.

Emmy was lay in a hospital bed, wires entangling her body. Olivia sat by her bedside, holding her hand. She felt like how a mother would feel. The little girl that lay in the hospital bed, felt like hers. And she liked it. She never wanted to let go of little Emmy's hand. She hadn't been told anything, She was now Emmy's guardian and she needed to prove to social services that she could look after this little girl. Great start, she thought to herself. Olivia got up and plodded on down to the nurses station.

"Can someone please tell me what's wrong with Emma Matthews?" Olivia said.

"Are you her mother?" A nurse with blonde curly hair answered.

"I'm her legal guardian."

"Let me just get the doctor, he's just had her test results." She walked into the back and returned with a handsome young doctor.

"If you'd just like to come in here with me and i'll discuss what's happened." The doctor said,leading Olivia into a side room.

"Emma is suffering from severe dehydration and malnutrition."

"Will she be okay?" Concern laced Olivia's voice.

"Yes. We're just pumping the last of the fluids through her body, we'll repeat the bloods and if they're okay, she can go home."

"Oh thank god."

"You'll need to build up her eating slowly. She's not been eating properly for a very long time. I read here that you're her guardian?"

"Yes. We found her alone in central park. Turns out she doesn't have any family so I offered to take her for a while." Olivia replied, stepping out the room. "I'd like to get back to Emmy now, if that's okay?"

"Go ahead." The doctor smiled at Olivia and followed her out. She walked towards Emmy's room and he went back to his rounds. Olivia entered Emmy's room to see she was awake. She looked up at her with intense fear in her eyes.

"Olivia. I thought you'd left me." Emmy cried.

"No sweetie." Olivia said, rushing to the little girls side. "I just went to see when you could go home."

"Home?" Emmy smiled at me, her tiny body was drowning in the hospital sheets.

"Yes sweetie. Can I ask you a question?"

Emmy looked scared but nodded anyway.

"The people who stole you, did they give you things to eat?"

"Sometimes. I used to have some bread sometimes. I'm always hungry and thirsty. They kept me in tiny room and it was dark and scary and I didn't like it."

"Oh hunny. You won't have to go back there, ever again ok?"

"Okay." Was her reply. Olivia then panicked, she hadn't sorted out the spare bedroom for Emmy. She realised she'd not even got her a bed. Guess she'll just have to sleep in my bed for a while, thought Olivia.

"Olivia, Olivia. Wake up."

Olivia felt someone shaking her shoulder, obviously trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and there stood her best friend and colleague Amanda Rollins.

"Oh hey Amanda." Olivia said, sleepily.

"So, what have you been up to?" Amanda said, referring to a now sleeping Emmy.

"Oh, Amanda. I've never felt this way about a child before and I've worked with hundreds, maybe thousands in my lifetime. There's just something about her, I just want to take her home and never let any harm come to her ever again." Olivia said,quickly.

"Liv, why didn't you call me?!"

"It happened so fast! I had all these feelings raging through me, I just had to do it!"

Amanda smiled at Olivia.

"I'm happy for you." Was all she said.

"Gosh, it's 5 o'clock. I've been asleep for hours!"

"Captain wanted me to tell you that me and Amaro will be taking over the case."

"At least I know it's in safe hands. I really wish I could help out though."

"If you want to keep Emmy, you'll have to keep out. No matter what. Think of Emmy."

Olivia sighed and glanced over at the little girl asleep. Shes perfect, Olivia thought.

Amanda's phone started ringing.

"I gotta get this. I'll be back in a while." Amanda said rushing out the door.

Olivia took Emmy's hand in hers.

"Baby girl. I promise I will always look after you, I'll always put you first and I'll never let you down. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine." Olivia whispered. She knew this child had had enough shit in her little life and she was so determined to make sure her life now, was happy and fulfilling.

The doctor from earlier came in and started taking out Emmy's cannulas.

"Good news. You get to go home." He smiled at Emmy and she turned to me and beamed. The doctor finished up unhooking Emmy and gave me a prescription bag.

"Here's some nutrition drinks. They'll help Emmy build her strength up. there's also a basic meal plan in there to help you know how much food to give her."

"Thanks Doc."

Olivia helped Emmy jump down from the bed and she took her hand.

"Lets go home, kiddo!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something up for you guys. I've been crazy busy! Thanks for all the support, please review :)**

"There disgusting Olivia! Please don't make me drink them." Emmy shouted. Olivia had been trying to get her to drink her nutrition drinks for a hour now. She'd took one sip and refused to drink anymore.

"Please Emmy. They will make you big and strong. You don't want to end up in the hospital again, do you?" Olivia begged, holding the little plastic bottle out to Emmy.

"No." She crossed her arms and pouted. "But I'm still not drinking it."

Olivia threw her arms up into the air. Emmy stamped her foot and ran off to somewhere else in the house. They'd only been home an hour and already Olivia felt like she was failing. She sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. Emmy was troubled she knew that and was scared of what was to come. Excited too but mainly scared. She had no idea what Emmy had fully been through and was a little scared to ask. She wanted to wait for Emmy to come to her in her own time. Olivia heard the pitter patter of feet and Emmy came to a halt in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Emmy said with sadness in her voice. Olivia looked at the girl, she did look very sorry for herself. "I'll drink it. Please let me stay here." Olivia handed her the bottle and Emmy drank it. You could see the disgust written all over her face. 2 minutes later she was done and Emmy handed Olivia the empty bottle.

"Come here sweetie." Olivia said as Emmy hoisted herself onto Olivia's lap. "I won't send you back. But you must drink these milkshakes. I know they're yacky but it's for your own good, okay?"

"Okay." Emmy muttered, putting her arms around Olivia's neck. "Can I stay here forever?"

"I don't know hunny. We'll have to see what the social worker says. But for now it's bedtime."

"But where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed with me or I can have the sofa and you sleep in my bed by yourself. You choose?"

"I don't mind sharing." Emmy smiled and climbed off Olivia.

"Right! Let's see if I can find you something to wear to bed then we'll go shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes."

Emmy smiled and gave Olivia a hug.

"Thank you Olivia."

Emmy went to sleep almost instantly. She must have being exhausted. Olivia was glad, she was worried that Emmy wouldn't settle because she's in a new environment. Olivia lay there thinking about the past few days, watching Emmy's little chest rising and falling. She was so peaceful. Olivia was desperate to know what happened to the little girl, she wanted to help her. She felt so attached to Emmy already, her maternal instincts were going crazy. She wanted nothing more than to keep this child and she felt stupid that she was so attached already. She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep. She knew she would have to fight to keep Emmy but she didn't care,it would be worth it. She refused to let this child go into the system, she had being through enough already. Emmy had being asleep over 4 hours already when Olivia started dropping off. Then her phone rang. Who was ringing her at this time?! It better not be work. Olivia grabbed her phone and pressed the accept button.

"Detective Benson." Olivia said, not wanting to talk too loud in case she woke Emmy up.

"Hi Liv, it's Amanda. I'm so sorry it's so late but I have some important news."

"Hang on, let me go into the living room. Emmy's asleep right next to me." Olivia quickly got out of bed and tipped toed across the room and out of her bedroom door.

"Fire away."

"I've just spoke to Detective Huff. They have Emmy's parents in custody." Amanda said, in a voice that sounded very grave."They won't admit to it. They say that Emmy is always making up lies."

"Typical. I'm 99% sure she's not making this up, you didn't hear the fear in her voice."

"I believe you. You need to get Emmy to make a statement. Detective Huff and his team are going to check out the house. I need more information Liv."

"Okay. I'll speak to her when she wakes up."

"Please do Liv. We need this information as soon as possible. Otherwise Emmy may have to go back."

"That's NOT happening, Amanda. I'll get it."

"Speak later Liv." Amanda put the phone down and Olivia sunk into the sofa and started to sob. She knew Emmy wasn't lying but if she wouldn't say what had happened she could be forced to go back there. She refused to let that happen. So much for sleep, Olivia thought. She was desperately thinking how she could prove what happened and that they weren't her birth parents.

Birth certificate.

Where was her birth certificate?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Sorry guys there was a problem with this chapter. I've fixed it now!**

Chapter Five.

 _Emmy's scream ripped through the empty dark cellar. She couldn't remember how long she'd been kept here. She remembers her parents murders like yesterday, she remembered all the blood and the look on her daddy's face when he was killed. She wished so desperately that it wasn't true, that it was just a horrible nightmare. She was 7 years old now, it had been 2 years since that horrible night and now she was stuck here with these awful people. The cellar was dark and she could feel the cold burning her skin. The people who took her were anything but nice and she wanted to get out and run far away, find somebody who would really look after her. She had a bucket to pee in and a stained old mattress to sleep on and that was about it._

 _"Stop your fucking screaming Emma!" The man shouted, the creak on the stairs alerted Emmy that he was coming. She held her breath and hoped he'd change his mind and go back up. She could only dream. The hot breath told Emmy he was standing over her._

 _"Please." She begged._

 _The man laughed and smacked Emmy around the head with his fist._

 _"Don't beg. You know what's coming and you like it really."_

 _He kicked her in the stomach and Emmy started to cry. She tried to hold it in because she knew crying only made him more angry. The man got out his trusty knife and stabbed Emma in the same spot he'd just kicked her._

Emmy's scream ripped through Olivia's flat. Olivia heard it from the living room and ran to the little girl. Emmy was sat up in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead, tears streaming down her face.

"Emmy, sweetie. It's okay, I'm here." Olivia cooed, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Emmy said, her body shaking furiously.

"You've nothing to be sorry about hunny."

Emmy looked up at Olivia and moved the duvet off her.

"I wet the bed." Emmy burst into tears again and buried her face in Olivia's chest.

"Oh sweetie, that's okay. Accidents happen."

"I used to get in trouble. They would leave me with a wet mattress all the time."

Olivia's heart broke.

"Well that doesn't happen here, okay?"

Emmy nodded her head. Olivia peeled herself away from the scared little girl and started stripping the sheets off.

"Let's put these in the washer and then we need to have a chat."

Emmy looked up at Olivia with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Olivia smiled but inside she knew Emmy wasn't going to want to talk about what happened but knew she needed to get as much information as she could out of her.

After Emmy had gotten changed and Olivia had put the sheets in the washer, they both sat down on the sofa.

"Sweetie. I need to know as much information as you can give me about what happened." Olivia said, quietly.

Emmy looked absolutely terrified.

"I wanted to let you tell me in your own time but they might make you go back if we can't tell them some more information."

"I won't go back. I'll just run away and hide."

"You know that's not going to happen. I'm going to protect you. Please try to tell me what they did to you."

"Okay." Tears welled up in Emmy's eyes again. "They kept me in a cellar. It was dark and cold, I only had a mattress to sleep on and a bucket to pee in."

Olivia looked at Emmy and all she felt was anger. Anger for what these people did to this little girl, anger for what they put her through, anger for how hurt the little girl must be feeling now. She was even more determined to take care of this child and keep her safe from harm.

"They used to beat me alot." Emmy stood up and lifted up the baggy t shirt Olivia gave her to wear. Olivia gasped. Emmy's stomach was covered in bruises, some old and some new. There were scars, that looked like someone had been stabbing her.

"Sweetie." Olivia started.

"Will that be enough?" Emmy stuttered, tears in her small eyes.

"Yes. Hunny." Olivia didn't know what to say to the little girl. She was so mature for her age. Emmy pulled down her top and sat back down on the edge of the sofa. Nothing was said for a few minutes, until the silence was broken by Emmy's quiet sobs.

"Can I stay here with you?" Emmy whispered.

"I'm going to make sure you do."

The squad room was busy with everybody doing their jobs. Amanda and Nick were hard at work trying to nail Emmy's fake parents.

"Have you heard from Liv yet?" Nick asked, the frustration clear in his face.

"No. She better hurry up or Chicago P.D will have to let the parents go." Amanda replied, the same frustration planted in her features. At that same moment, a flustered Olivia stormed into the squad room, a frightened Emmy trawling behind her. Amanda looked at the little girl and wondered how she was so tiny, she didn't look 8 at all. Olivia went over to the Captain's office, knocked and went in. She appeared 2 minutes later on her own.

"Liv, did you get it?" Amanda asked, not wasting any time. She could see the Detective looked tired.

"Yes. She was kept in a cellar with only a mattress and a bucket to pee in." Olivia relayed as quickly as she could. "She showed me her stomach. There are many bruises, new and old. She's also being stabbed multiple times. The scars are all there. There's your proof."

Olivia sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Why does all this shit happen to children?" Olivia cried, the upset clear in her tone. "They're just children!"

"Because people are sick." Nick replied, angrily.

"Any evidence of sexual assault?" Amanda asked, sensitively.

"I don't know Amanda. I don't want to push her too much. But that's enough right?! It has to be."

"It will be." Amanda said, picking up the phone. "Let me phone Huff."

While Amanda was on the phone, Nick approached Olivia.

"Want a hug?" He asked, prepared for Olivia to bite his head off. But Olivia stood up and fell into Nick's arms.

"I want her." She said, through tears. "I want to adopt her. I know it's only being a few days but all she keeps saying is she wants to stay with me. And you know what, I want her to stay with me!"

"Then do it Liv." Nick said as he broke out of the hug to look her in the eyes. "If you really want it, then do it! I've always said you'd be a great mom!"

Olivia smiled for the first time that day. After all the hurt and betrayal that Emmy had been through, Olivia thought one good thing could come out of it. She thought the least she could do was give Emmy a good and loving home, and not let her go into a children's home or worse.

"I think I will." Olivia said, smiling.

Olivia's happiness was short lived though when Amanda came back over with a grave look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Liv." Amanda started.

"What?!" Olivia snapped, fear lacing her tone.

"Mark and Claire Matthews have gone missing."

"What the fuck?!"

"Huff had to let them go this morning. The 24 hours were up, he couldn't keep them any longer. But he kept a officer following them, but they shook him about 2 hours ago."

"Shit!" Olivia swore. "What do we do?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Did they not check the cellar?!" Olivia cried, trying not to lose her temper with Amanda.

"They did Liv, but they'd cleared it out. It was empty." Amanda replied.

"Fuck!"

Olivia started pacing around the squad room, knowing they were probably coming after Emmy.

"Do they know she's in New York?" She looked at Amanda and Nick and hoped the answer would be no. She was terrified. This little girl meant more to her than anything in the world and she couldn't bear to think of her being hurt again. She would do anything to protect her even if it meant she took the hurt instead.

"I'm sorry Liv. They told them, they thought they would have enough evidence to keep them." Amanda said with fear in her eyes.

"Stupid. Fucking stupid idiots." Olivia slammed her fists on the table. "She's been through enough!"

"We'll bring both of you into protective custody Liv. We will catch them." Nick said.

"It's not fair. Emmy should be in a home not in a fucking police station."

"What about if we station an officer outside your home. You have a gun, I know you'll do anything to protect her."

Olivia sighed and admitted defeat, she would do anything to protect this little girl, anything.

"I'm taking her home." Olivia decided. "Call me if you have any information."

Olivia arrived home with Emmy, she'd fallen asleep in the back of the car so Olivia carried her in. Her little legs wrapped around Olivia's waist. Olivia got in and lay Emmy down on the sofa then locked her door, triple checking that it was definitely locked. Olivia sat down next to the sleeping girl and started stroking her hair. Emmy stirred and she stretched her arms as she was sitting up.

"Hey sweetie." Olivia said.

No reply.

"Emmy?" Olivia scrunched her face up in confusion, wondering why she wasn't answering. Olivia got up and knelt down so she could see Emmy's face. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was in some sort of trance.

"Emmy?" Olivia shook her gently.

"Don't touch me." Emmy said, her voice angry.

"Sweetie."

Emmy stood up and walked straight past Olivia and went into the bathroom.

Olivia stayed on the floor, confused. What on earth was wrong with Emmy. She wasn't herself, not her usual sweet, perky self. It was like she was a different child.

15 minutes past, and Olivia started to get worried. Emmy had been in the bathroom all this time. What the hell was up with her?

Olivia got up and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no reply.

"Emmy, are you okay?" Olivia tried the door handle but it was locked.

"Emmy, open the door." Olivia started banging on the door, but there was no answer from inside. Then an almighty scream came from inside the door. Olivia didn't even think twice, and started throwing her body into the door. It took her 4 hits to break it down. Olivia gasped when she saw what lay inside.

 **A/N**

 **I'm so sorry it's been a while and that this chapter is so short. I've not been well. But I have big things coming up for this story. Is there anything you'd like to see happen? anything I could include more of. your support is very appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia tried to stay calm but it was hard, her baby was hurt, very hurt. When she opened the door, she didn't expect the sight she saw. Emmy was lying on the bathroom floor, her wrists spurting blood. It looked like she'd smashed into one of Olivia's razors and used that. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes, her baby was 8 years old and she'd resorted to self harm. There was no warning, no signs. Olivia knelt down beside Emmy and checked her pulse, faint but there. She grabbed several towels from the side and wrapped them tightly around Emmy's wrists. Then she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator on the other end said, in a monotone like voice.

"I need an ambulance. My foster daughter has slit her wrists." Olivia said, quickly while she was holding the towels tightly around Emmy's wrists.

"Address?"

"98 Cross Street."

"They're on their way."

The line went dead and Olivia threw her phone on the floor.

"Emmy. Emmy, sweetie what did you do?"

Emmy's eyes flicked but she didn't reply, her pulse was still very faint.

Olivia started crying, wondering how the hell she missed this. She decided she would give Dr. Huang a call. She felt absolutely devastated.

"Mummy." Emmy muttered quietly.

"Hunny, it's Olivia."

"No. You're my mummy, you are. I love you."

Olivia's tears increased and she had to fight from picking her up and hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Emmy mumbled, her body shaking violently. She was probably going into shock. Where was the ambulance?!

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry."

There was a loud rap on the door.

"It's open." Olivia shouted,relieved the paramedics were here.

They rushed in and starting working on her straight away. She heard their gasps of shock, probably at how young she is.

Olivia stood there feeling herself falling apart. She watched them as they bandaged her wrists up and lifted her onto the gurney. Her little body, frail and broken lay there and Olivia's heart broke all over again.

"What the hell happened Liv?!" Amanda said, taking a seat next to Olivia, who'd been sat in the waiting room while they tried to stabilise Emmy.

"I don't know." Olivia said, her voice shaking. "She woke up and was in a trance like state, I tried to hug her and she told me not to touch her. She went into the bathroom and I found her with her wrists slit."

"Oh my god." Amanda replied, horror evident in her face. Olivia and Amanda had being good friend since Amanda joined the team. They were like two peas in a pod. They'd especially got closer after the awful assault on Liv.

"Can you please get Dr. Huang to come and assess her?"

"Sure. Give me a hour or so."

Amanda got up and walked away and Olivia resumed waiting for the doctor.

"Miss Benson?" A doctor asked as he walked out of the room that Emmy was in. Olivia got to her feet immediately.

"Your daughter is going to be okay. She lost a lot of blood, she's on a blood transfusion now to replace what she lost. Do you have any idea what caused to her to do this to herself?" the doctor said, in a professional but sympathetic manner.

"No idea, doctor. I have a psychiatrist on his way, it's someone who I trust. She's been through a lot of trauma. Is she awake?" Olivia replied.

"Yes. She's very weak though so take it easy on her."

The doctor smiled and Olivia walked into Emmy's room. The little girl looked up at her, her eyes filled with terror.

"Emmy." Olivia said, trying to hold back more tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I don't know what happened. They say I did this to myself, but I don't remember. I'm sorry, please don't send me back." Emmy cried, her eyes pouring with tears.

"Sweetie, I'd never send you back. Your mine now." Olivia rushed over to her side, she pulled up a chair and sat down taking Emmy's hand in hers.

"I love you, Olivia. You're my best friend."

Olivia smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Emmy's face.

"I love you too hunny. Why don't you try and get some sleep." Emmy closed her eyes and 2 minutes later, she was fast asleep.

An hour later Amanda entered the room followed by Dr. Huang.

"Olivia." Dr. Huang said, with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Olivia trusted him to assess Emmy without judgement, they'd been friends for many years.

"George. Please help my baby." Olivia said, wanting to wrap her arms around him in relief. Emmy stirred and opened her eyes, staring at everybody in the room.

"I'll wait outside." Amanda said, leaving the room wanting to give them all some privacy. Amanda was worried, Olivia and her had been best friends for years. She knew how much Olivia wanted a child, and hoped to God she could handle this so soon after Lewis.

"Emmy, do you want to tell me what happened?" Dr. Huang asked.

"I don't remember. I just remember Olivia looking over at me. She was crying. and my arms hurt." Emmy said, looking confused, like she was trying to remember what happened. Olivia cringed as she remembered that horrible sight.

"Okay. Do you remember how you felt before?"

"I was feeling scared because the nasty people escaped."

"Do you want to tell me about the nasty people?"

"No."

"What about what they did to you?"

"NO." Emmy screamed, burying her head under the duvet.

"Maybe that's enough for now." Dr. Huang said, sensing that maybe now wasn't the best time. "Liv, can I speak to you outside."

Olivia looked over at Emmy and exited the room, following Dr. Huang.

"I think Emmy suffered a dissociative episode. It's quite common in children who've suffered trauma." Dr. Huang said.

"So, is this likely to happen again?" Olivia looked horrified.

"Maybe. It's difficult to say. I'd get her into therapy. But it's clearly still very raw for Emmy. She might not be ready to talk about it yet."

Olivia sighed.

"Thanks George."

"When she's feeling a little better, maybe when you're back home. I'll come and do a full mental health assessment. She more than likely has PTSD."

Olivia knew full well what PTSD felt like, and she hated to think Emmy was going through the pain and suffering she'd endured for months when it was still raw with Lewis. She still had a long way to go. She went back into Emmy and just looked at the little girl. She was even more determined, if that was even possible, to take care of this girl and make sure no more harm came to her. Olivia was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice the young woman stood behind her at the open door, staring at Emmy with a look of revenge in her eyes.

A/N

Sorry it's been so long. but I'm back. reviews welcomed as well as constructive criticism. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia quietly crept out of Emmy's hospital room, she needed to go home to take a shower. She didn't leave before she made sure there was an officer outside Emmy's door, in case her fake parents turned up.

"Don't leave this door. Do not let anyone in. Do you hear me?!" Olivia sternly said to the police officer.

"Don't worry Detective Benson, they'll have to kill me to get in." He joked.

"Don't make jokes like that." Olivia said whilst walking away. "Don't let anyone take my baby."

Olivia quickly made her way to the hospital car park , all the time worrying that something would go wrong with Emmy. She kept telling herself to stop being so stupid, her fake parents had no idea where in New York she would be and plus the officer she chose to watch Emmy was a good one, she knew him personally. He wasn't kidding when he said they'd have to kill him to get to Emmy. She got into her car and drove off, still praying that Emmy would be safe while she was gone.

"Shut the fuck up Mark." Claire Matthews said as they sped down the street. "It was Emmy all right. She was all wired up and shit. And some woman was with her."

"Well how about we go get her NOW. No time like the present. The little brat has to pay." Mark said with a sly smile across his lips. "We take a gun each, shoot anyone who gets in the way, we get the girl and take her to the cabin. A blood bath would be fun too ay."

Claire smiled back at her boyfriend and her hand slowly slid down to where his crotch was.

"Babe, no. We have business."

Claire moved her hand away and crossed her arms like she was sulking. The hospital came into view and the partners parked the car up and got out. They both slid the guns into there jackets and started the walk to the pediatric ward. They walked side by side trying to hide the sly smiles that were about to creep over their faces. They entered the ward and got their guns out.

"You go that way." Claire said. "Surprise them from both sides, then they've got no chance."

Mark nodded and stalked around the corner. Claire carried on until she got to the reception desk where a group of young nurses were chatting and giggling.

"Everybody get on the ground." Claire shouted, pointing her gun at the nurses. They all screamed and flew to the floor in fear. Claire's arm shook as she waved the gun at various nurses and doctors. A bullet went off in the background and she knew then that Mark had shot someone.

"Wheres Emma Matthews?!" Claire screamed at a young blonde nurse who looked terrified out of her wits. She knew where Emmy was, but didn't want to waste any time so double checked.

"Walk to the end of the corridor and its the first room on your left." The nurse said, her voice shaking. Claire was thinking she probably had never had anything more terrifying happen in her life, she looked about 19. Claire turned round and came face to face with a angry looking police officer.

"Put the gun down and nobody gets hurt." The policeman said, no fear in his voice. Claire smiled and her fingers tightened around the trigger.

BANG. The police officer fell to the floor, blood pouring from his chest. He gripped his chest in obvious pain. More gunshots went off in the background. Claire smirked, her boyfriend could never resist a bloodbath. She kicked the dying officer in the arm and carried onto to Emmy's room. She came to the door and opened it. She found Emmy shaking on the bed, tears in her eyes, she was screaming for someone called Olivia.

"Shut the fuck up girl. You tried to get away but I've got you and your going to pay. You'll be sorry you ever double crossed us." Claire screeched and picked up the screaming child.

Emmy was kicking but Claire was strong. She wasn't going to let her get away for a second time. Claire knew they had to get out of there, the police would be on the way and now they'd be wanted for murder as well as kidnapping and child endangerment. She didn't give a shit, all she wanted to do was teach Emmy a lesson then her and Mark would skip town and try to get abroad. Failing that, they'd commit suicide. No way were they going to jail, she knew what people did to child abusers. She ran back down the corridor and saw Mark was waiting for her at the entrance. He defiantly looked like he'd had fun, there were at least 10 casualties including the officer she'd shot.

"We need to get out of here." Claire shouted. They both smiled at each other and exited the ward and ran towards the car park.

"Shit." Amanda said, as she tried to make her way through the chaotic children's ward. "These guys are more dangerous than we first thought, and they've now got Emmy." She looked over at Nick and bit her lip, they both knew they needed to let Liv know what had gone down. None of them wanted to be that bearer of news. Amanda took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Olivia's number.

"Liv." Amanda said, trying to keep her voice calm. "You need to get down here right now." She bit her lip and put her head down in pain. "Emmy's gone."


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia was hysterical. She walked through the children's ward and couldn't believe what had happened. The Matthews were definetly more dangerous and cunning than she first thought. And now they had her baby. Tears streamed down her face as she stood over the dead police officers body, the one who said he'd die before anyone took Emmy. He held his promise. She silently said a prayer.

"I know it's a ridiculous question, but are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"I can't believe this is happening." Olivia wept. "I was only gone for an hour tops, and they've took her. After everything she's been through."

"I know hun. I'm so sorry."

"She's still really poorly. She slit her wrists, she lost so much blood." Olivia put her head in her hands and Amanda guided her to a quiet room.

"We're going to find her. I promise. They won't get away with this."

Claire and Mark's cabin was in the middle of nowhere. It took them 15 minutes to get to it from the nearest road. They were taking no chances when it came to Emmy escaping again. They sat warming themselves by the fire while they listening to Emmy screaming in the locked basement.

"The little brat will suffer for this." Claire said.

"So what's the plan?" Mark asked, rubbing his hands together. " They'll be looking all over for her. I doubt they'll find us here. But they will be out there. We need time to escape."

"True that. Let's teach her a lesson and then leave her here to die."

Mark smiled. They kidnapped Emmy because they wanted a child. But they couldn't contain themselves. They knew they were evil but they didn't care.

Claire got up and headed towards the basement door.

"No time like the present, I don't fancy blowing my brains out. Let's go to Italy. I've always wanted to be Italian."

"Mark and Claire Matthews are wanted for the murders of 5 people, kidnapping and child endangerment." Nick Amaro announced to the NYPD Special victims unit. "They have 8 year old Emma Matthews. They are considered extremely dangerous."

Olivia stood at the back of the squad room trying not to cry. She needed her baby back. She didn't want to lose her now, she was her whole world. She wanted to give her the loving home she deserved. Emmy saved her everyday from the memories of her assault.

"We have searched the surrounding areas. No sign, but we have found what we think is their vehicle abandoned on the edge of a forest. We have officers searching that area as we speak. If seen, do not approach without backup."

Amanda came up behind Olivia and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"We'll find her, Liv." She said, with determination in her voice. "We won't stop until we do."

Olivia turned round and threw her arms around Amanda, causing her to jump slightly. She rubbed Oliva's back as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"You have to find her." Liv stuttered through sobs. "She my reason to carry on."

Laughter came from a tiny room in the cabin, as Claire and Mark skipped out of it.

"That was far too much fun." Claire said, a gleeful tone to her voice. "She'll die out here, all alone."

The two psychopaths smiled at each other as they grabbed their stuff and exited the cabin.

Little Emmy lay on the floor, she cried and mumbled words that couldn't be understood. Dried and fresh blood was in pools around the damp basement. Bruises covered the tiny girls body, bones stuck out in places they shouldn't.

She was lay on her stomach, her face resting on the cold floor. Her breathing was laboured, her skin a pale shade of grey.

"I want my my mommy." She choked out.

The whole of the NYPD police department were searching the forest where they found Claire and Mark's car.

"Liv, you shouldn't be here." Amanda said, worried for her good friend.

"I can't sit at home going over and over in my head what could be happening to Emmy. I'll go insane." Olivia replied. "At least I'm doing something to find her."

Amanda shrugged as they carried on walking. She knew there was no point in trying to change Olivia's mind, she was very stubborn.

As they walked, the leaves crunched beneath their feet, angry grey clouds hung in the sky threatening to explode at any moment.

"There's a cabin up ahead, look." Olivia pointed at a silent, old looking cabin all on its own. "Looks like somewhere you'd come if you wanted privacy."

Amanda didn't look convinced.

"Why would they be so stupid as to leave their car here. Surely they would know we'd find it."

"Maybe they wanted us to find Emmy." Olivia said, with no emotion. "That means she could be dead." Olivia started to run towards the cabin.

"Olivia, wait." Amanda yelled. "It's not safe."

Olivia ignored her and carried on running.

"Hey!" Amanda shouted into the trees, aimed towards the rest of the officers. "We think we've found something."

The officers came running including the swat team. Nick Amaro ran up to Amanda.

"Where's Liv?" He said, looking around.

"She ran ahead. I'm sorry I tried to stop her."

Nick swore under his breath.

"I knew she should of stayed back. She's too stubborn!"

"It's her child in there. I'd probably do the same."

The officers surrounded the cabin and Nick and Amanda drew their weapons as they approached the cabin.

A blood curdling scream shook the empty cabin, echoing around the forest. Nick and Amanda looked at each other and started running.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda and Nick flung open the cabin door, guns at the ready.

"Olivia." Nick shouted at the top of his voice. "Where are you?!"

No reply. Nick looked around helplessly until he noticed the open basement door.

"Down there." He pointed. "Come on."

They ran towards the door and down the stairs where they found Olivia cradling a lifeless Emmy.

"She's not breathing." Olivia sobbed.

Amanda carefully pulled Olivia off Emmy and Nick moved her away.

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia, calm down. We need to stay calm for Emmy, okay?" He said, gently.

She nodded and took some deep breathes. Nick took his phone out and dialled 911.

Amanda kneeled over Emmy, giving her chest compressions.

"Come on sweetheart." She muttered to herself.

Amanda looked up at Nick and shook her head. She carried on even though she felt like it was hopeless. She was just about to stop when Emmy let out a gasp. Olivia fell to her knees.

"Hey, hey, hey." Amanda soothed, as Emmy tried to sit up. "Don't try to move."

"What happened?" Emmy cried, her voice as lifeless as her body was.

"You were attacked, but you're safe now. We're going to get you to a hospital. Olivia's here."

"Olivia."

Olivia ran to Emmy's side and took her hand.

"Sssh, you're safe now baby girl." Olivia cooed.

2 weeks later.

Emmy lay on the hospital bed, Olivia asleep in the chair next to her. Her tiny body lost in the white hospital sheets, machines beeping all around her.

Amanda stood at the door, her arms crossed. She didn't want to wake Olivia up, she looked so peaceful but she knew they needed to talk. She quietly crept over, been extra careful not to wake Emmy. She gently nudged Olivia's arm.

"Liv. It's me." Amanda whispered.

Olivia stirred and stretched her arms up.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, still groggy from sleep.

"About 13 hours."

"Shit, why didn't you wake me?!"

"You needed to sleep."

Olivia smiled and looked at Emmy, who was still fast asleep.

After the beating, Emmy nearly died. The paramedics arrived and needed to resuscitate her again. She spent 3 days in intensive care where they assessed her injuries. She had 7 broken ribs, a bleed on the brain and several internal injures that needed surgery. It was touch and go for a while but she was recovering well now.

"There's no news on Claire and Mark. I'm sorry, they might have left the country." Amanda said, after a while.

Olivia sighed. She was terrified they'd come back and finish the job.

"Look. Me and Nick were thinking. Have you thought about going into the Witness Protection Program?"

"No way!" Olivia shouted, obvious shock in her voice. "I'm not uprooting her, she's been through too much!"

"Liv, you might never feel safe!"

"We might never feel safe anyway! We'll get through it. I'll take some time off work to get her better."

Amanda sighed, she didn't agree with her decision but it was her choice.

Emmy stirred in her bed. Her eyes opening slowly.

"What's the big fuss about?" She muttered, sitting up.

"Nothing sweetheart." Olivia said, smiling at her child. "Me and Amanda were just talking."

The 3 girls were chatting when a large, burly man of around 40 years old plodded into the room. His doctors tag swinging around his neck.

"Emma, I have some good news." He said, smiling. Putting on a childlike voice for the benefit of Emmy. "Your latest test results came back good, so you can go home."

They all cheered and Olivia hugged Emmy, been extra careful of her stitches. Olivia felt elated, the time had finally come when she could take Emmy home and this time it was for good.

"No more trips back to the hospital, young lady. I don't want to see you back here again, okay?" The doctor said, waggling a stern finger. Emmy gave him a cheeky grin and nodded.

"Can I go home now, Mr Doctor?" Emmy asked, her longing eyes looking up at him.

"Sure thing. Just get your mom to sign the paperwork and you are free to go. Let me take that needle out of your hand." He pointed to the cannula that was still attached to Emmy's hand. She held out her hand while he carefully took it out, Emmy winced slightly. The doctor put the rubbish in the bin and left the room.

"Lets get you home, sweetheart." Olivia couldn't contain her excitement. She just wanted to go home now and cuddle up with Emmy. All her worries about Claire and Mark were put on the back burner for a while.

 **8 year old Emma Matthews was found by the NYPD Special Victims Unit in an old abandoned cabin. She was just clinging to life but managed to pull through. The suspects Claire and Mark Matthews are currently missing and are wanted in connection with child engagement, assault, child neglect and murder. They are to be approached with caution. Any sightings are to be reported to NYPD immediately.**

"Have you read this?!" Claire Matthews spat, anger in her voice.

"Babe, chill. They won't find us out here." Mark said, lying back in his seat.

They were currently sat in an old pick up truck, taking a break from travelling. They were heading over to Canada, but this might change things.

"You said that about that cabin, didn't you?! And they found her." She started slapping his arm, rage evident in her face. "She was supposed to die there! Oh and lets not forget, how we were supposed to be out the god damn country by now! But were still here, you lazy asshole. Now, were never going to get out!"

"Calm the hell down, lady! You're crazy!" Mark opened his door and fell out, hitting the wooded floor with a bang. Claire got out and came round, holding a rock.

"Woah!" Mark shouted, holding his hands in the air. "Think about this baby. It was a mistake, I'll think of something, I promise."

"This is the last time, you fuck me over Mark!" Claire brought the rock down with such force she made a dent in Mark's head, blood spewed out everywhere. Claire didn't notice and she kept hitting him until she collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion.

A/N: Feedback would really be appreciated! I'm really stuck guys. I don't know whether to bring this story to a close now? I've kinda ran out of ideas! Any comments would be great!


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia and Emmy were sat on the couch watching a kids film on TV. Olivia was so happy she'd got Emmy home, finally. It was perfect just cuddling up, Emmy's head in her lap, her childish laugh echoing around the walls.

"Emmy, do you want some food?" Olivia asked her, the film had finished and it was nearly tea time.

"Yes please, Livvy." Emmy smiled up at her. "Can I have chips?"

"Sure."

Olivia smiled at the sweet girl and went into the kitchen to make tea. She let her thoughts take over while she shook some chips onto an oven tray. She needed to decorate Emmy's room, she was going to let her choose her own colours and then ask Amanda to babysit while she painted it.

"Emmy." Olivia said, when she'd put tea in the oven. "Whats your favourite colour?"

"Pink." Emmy said, brightly.

Typical little girl, Olivia thought. She was so cute, she couldn't quite believe she was all hers.

"What about your favourite animal?"

"Urm, i'm not sure." Emmy said, pottering up to Olivia. "I think an elephant, I like their long trunks."

Olivia chuckled. She got her phone out and started to text Amanda,

 _When you not in work? I want to decorate Emmy's room as a surprise but I need someone to look after her._

Within 2 minutes, Amanda had replied,

 _Tomorrow? That's such a cute idea! Of course I'll look after her!_

Olivia smiled. She text her back and decided to drop her off around 10am.

 _"Let go of me." Emmy screamed, fighting to get out of their grasp._

 _Mark and Claire laughed, theh echoed around the small basement._

 _"Shut up, bitch." Mark snarled, hitting her again with the belt. "This is all your fault, you deserve this."_

 _Emmy sobbed while the 2 people hit her repeatedly with the belt, it stinging her skin._

An almighty scream ripped Olivia from her sleep and she stumbled down to Emmy's room. She threw the door open as Emmy bolted upright.

"Hey sweetie, what happened?" Olivia said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She took the crying girl into her arms, stroking her hair.

"I had a bad dream. I thought they had come back for me." Emmy said, through sobs.

"I promise you they're not coming back for you. I've got you. Your safe here."

Emmy buried her head into Olivia's chest and lay very still. Olivia rocked her from side to side, trying to calm her down.

Olivia became more protective over Emmy every single day. She just wanted to keep her safe, both physically and mentally. She knew it was never just that easy through. These things would take a long time to fix.

"Emmy, it's time to go hunnie." Olivia shouted. Emmy came bounding down the hallway, her face excited.

"Yay, i'm going to Aunty Amanda's house."

"Yeah, you are" Olivia laughed.

Olivia and Amanda had been best friends since forever. And Olivia loved the fact that Emmy had clicked so well with Amanda. Today was the day, Olivia would make Emmy's room her own.

"Can you put your shoes on, Ems."

Emmy sat on the floor and started to put her blue and pink trainers on to her tiny feet.

"Olivia, I can't do my laces." She said, a frustrated look crossing her face.

"Sure thing."

Olivia bent down and did Emmy's laces up.

"There." She squeezed her shoulder and got back up, she bounded over to her bag and went to stand at the door."

"Ready!" Emmy said, proudly.

Olivia smiled. It was hard work looking after a young child but also so rewarding. Happiness and proudness flooded Olivia on a regular basis.

Amanda's house was only around the corner so it didn't take them long to get there. They pulled up and Amanda was waiting for them at the door.

"Hey. Where's my bestest girl?!" Amanda said, happily.

"Here I am!" Emmy shouted, running up the path into Amanda's arms. "Can we do a puzzle today Aunty Amanda?"

"Of course we can!" Amanda replied. "But you'll have to watch out for the ... tickle monster!"

Amanda started tickling Emmy's stomach and Emmy's contagious laugh echoed down the street.

"Thanks for doing this Amanda." Olivia said handing her Emmy's backpack.

"It's no problem. I love spending time with this monster."

Emmy stuck her tongue out at Amanda and giggled.

"I'll pick her up around 4pm. see you later trouble."

Emmy waved to Olivia as she headed back to her car.

"Can we go play now?" Emmy asked.

"Come on, Miss Impatient!"

 **A/N - just a filler Chapter. had a long hard think about this book and have come up with some more ideas that I think will work. Just will keep writing and see what happens :)**

 **Don't forget to review :)**

 **Also, I'd be really grateful if you could get out my new Law and order SVU fanfiction , it's called Broken :) thanks. - Charleigh xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia went and got the paint for Emmy's new room. She had got some cute elephant wallpaper and some light pink paint. She was so excited to paint Emmy's room.

When she got home, she got straight to work. She knew it wouldn't take her long. Once she'd put up 1 wall of wallpaper she went and sat down with a cup of coffee. That's when her phone started ringing.

"Benson."

"Hi Liv. It's Fin."

"Hey Fin. How's it going?"

"I've got some bad news. Mark Matthews was found dead this morning."

"Oh my god. What happened? What about Claire?"

"He was killed with a rock. Someone had hit him repeatedly over the head with it. Claire's no where to be found."

"Oh gosh. Do you think Claire did it?"

"There running the fingerprints now. Look I gotta go but I'll keep you updated."

"Bye Fin."

Olivia put her phone down on the sofa and sat, frozen. It sounded like Claire had completely lost the plot. She'd murdered her husband. They didn't know that for sure but she was sure that's what had happened.

She sipped her coffee and felt sick with worry. She'd never stop worrying about Emmy. But she knew she'd feel a little more relaxed once Claire was out of the picture.

She finished her coffee and went to finish Emmy's room.

"Thanks Amanda! I really appreciate you looking after her." Olivia said, as she put Emmy's backpack in the back of the car.

"Any time Liv. She's an angel!"

"Say goodbye Emmy."

"Bye Aunty Amanda!"

She waved out of the back window as Olivia drove away.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Loads of fun! We played puzzle and then I got cookies for being a good girl."

Olivia smiled. "Well done!"

They arrived back at the apartment not long after and Olivia couldn't wait to show Emmy her new bedroom.

"Ems, I've got a surprise for you." Olivia said, excitedly.

Emmy smiled up at Olivia. "What is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Olivia took Emmy's hand and led her towards her bedroom.

"Shut your eyes." Emmy screwed her eyes shut.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3. Open them!"

Emmy opened her eyes and they immediately widened. She walked around her new bedroom with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh, I love it, I love it!"

Emmy started dancing around her new room and Olivia chuckled.

"Right sweetie. It's time to get ready for bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the day they went down to see the social worker. It was time to see if Olivia would be allowed to keep Emmy or whether she'd need to go into foster care.

Olivia helped Emmy get her pajamas on and snuggled her down into bed.

"Come get me if you need anything hunnie." Olivia said, kissing the top of Emmy's head. Emmy gave her a sleepy smile and shut her eyes.

Olivia and Emmy ate breakfast as quick as they could. They were running late to see the social worker. Olivia was really nervous, she really wanted to keep Emmy. She was helping her so much after her assault. Focusing on Emmy was helping her to heal.

"Let's go." Olivia said as she finished tying up Emmy's shoes.

They both piled into the car and Olivia drove to the family court. Olivia had butterflies dancing around in her stomach, Emmy looked just as nervous even though she didn't really know what was going on.

Olivia sat down in the waiting room, Emmy on her knee. She resisted the urge to bounce her leg with anxiety.

"Miss Benson?" A woman said, poking her head out of the door.

"That's me." Olivia said, popping Emmy on the ground and standing up.

"Can I talk to Emmy alone first? Then I'll call you in."

Olivia bent down to Emmy's level and took her hands in hers.

"You go and talk to the nice lady." Olivia said. "Go and tell her the truth, okay?"

Emmy nodded and walked over to the woman, they walked into the room and shut the door. Emmy climbed up on a chair.

"So Emma. My name is Mrs Gerry. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." Emmy said, swinging her legs as the chair was so high up.

"Do you like Miss Benson?"

"Yes. I love Olivia. She looks after me."

Mrs Gerry smiled and nodded, writing something down on her paper.

"What happened before Olivia took you in?"

"Nasty people hurt me. Then Olivia looked after me and made me happy again."

"Would you like to live with Olivia permanently?"

"What does that mean?" Emmy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Forever."

"Yes." Emmy said, eagerly nodding.

Mrs Gerry finished jotting something down and went to call Olivia in.

Olivia sat down and smiled at Emmy.

"So, Emmy has made it clear that she'd like to stay with you. I need to ask you a few questions now."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Can you look after a small child?"

"Yes. I can. I think I've proved myself with that over these last few weeks."

"Can you afford clothes, food and everything Emma will need? and have you got the time for a child."

"Yes. I have a very good job and I have already cut back my hours."

"Very well. I want you to continue fostering her for another month. Then if all is still well, she is yours."

Olivia smiled. This month was going to feel like forever, she just wanted to call Emmy her own.

"Thank you Mrs Gerry." Emmy said, sweetly.

Olivia picked Emmy up and they walked out of the family court.

"Soon, you'll be all mine babygirl." Olivia whispered into Emmy's ear. "Let's go home."

 **A/N - please review. Let me know what you think :) any predictions on what's going to happen next?**

 **I'm really amazed at how many people have read this and reviewed :) it makes me so happy. - Charleigh xx**


End file.
